Barrik
Barrik was a recurring character in the first through seventh seasons. He was originally part of the Free Folk or Wildlings, but was later banished from his tribe and became a prominent member in Winterfell for his hunting skills and undying loyalty to House Stark. Early Life Barrik was born in an unnamed village inhabited by Free Folk. Barrik learned from a young age the struggle of survival in the harsh tundras of the north and learned how to use a bow and arrow when he was only six years old. As Barrik grew up, he made a name for himself as a great and well respected hunter, hunting animals like mammoths, snow bears, and direwolves sometimes all by himself. In 295 AL, Barrik desired to become the clan's chieftain as many others knew of his great wisdom and abilities, and the current chieftain was living his final days and would be in need of a successor and many people wanted Barrik to be chief. In the clan, Barrik grew up in, chiefs were chosen if they could hunt a snow bear all by themselves and kill the animal by stabbing it while breathing a prayer to the old gods, and Barrik did exactly that, but the amount of arrows he put in the bear killed it before Barrik's prayer could be finished. This was seen as a massive humiliation for anyone of his clan, and for that Barrik was banished from his clan and was told in no uncertain terms, not to return. Barrik knew he couldn't survive in the harsh tundra on his own, so he traveled south and eventually made his was to Winterfell, where he was let in by the night guards and made his new life. Barrik's hunting skills brought him to the attention of Ned Stark, Lord of Winterfell, who wanted to use Barrik as one of the personal bodyguards of Ned and his family. Barrik accepted and would loyally serve the Starks for the rest of his life. Season 1 Barrik is rarely seen in season 1, only appearing in episode 1, 2, 4, 7, and 9. Episode 1 Barrik is first seen in "Winter is Coming" as a silent man always following Ned Stark, as he is the most loyal man to him. Barrik is also mentioned by some as the greatest hunter in the North. In the same episode, Barrik accompanies Ned and some of his children into the forest where they found the dead direwolf and her 5 pups. Ned initially decides to kill the pups as without their mother, they have no chance of survival. Bran, one of Ned's sons pleads with his father to not do it, Barrik couldn't help but also not want the pups to die, but Ned's word was his command. Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned makes note that the each of the 5 pups could be taken care of by the 5 Stark children and added that the direwolf is the symbol of house Stark. Ned then tells his children that they would take care of the pups on their own, and Barrik carried two of the pups and gifted them to Sans and Arya Stark, Ned's two daughters. Barrik is later seen in the episode in the woods stalking an elk. Barrik tracks the animal down for a while and finall sees him in a small opening. Barrik loaded his bow and brought the string back to his cheek as he breathed a quick prayer to the Old Gods of the Forest, before releasing the string and sending the arrow into the elk's heart. Barrik approaches his kill and prepares to skin it before hearing the arrival of the Baratheons, Barrik realized that he was late for the arrival and ran back to the courtyard, being sure to come back to the carcass later. Barrik is later introduced to Robert Baratheon, King of Westeros, and Ned explains to Robert that Barrik is his most loyal warrior and the greatest hunter in the North. Robert jokingly says to Barrik that he is the best hunter in Westeros, to which Barrik says he would surely like to hunt with Robert one of these days, and Robert agreed. Barrik is only seen in the episode standing near Ned for the rest of the episode.Category:Recurring Characters Category:Free Folk Category:Wildling Category:Characters from the North